De Charybde En Scylla
by katyperrylove
Summary: " Extérieurement, ma sœur a la guerre alors que j'ai la paix. La vérité est, qu'intérieurement, égoïstement et irrévocablement, elle est en paix et je suis en guerre. " Mirana POV. OS. Réflexion sur son côté obscur qui mérite d'être, de mon sens, mis en lumière et expliqué comme il se doit. Texte à caractère relativement philosophique. R&R.


_Hey people !_  
 _Voilà un petit OS un peu spécial sur Mirana, j'avais envie de mettre en avant et d'expliquer ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son côté obscur, et comment moi je le vois. J'aime travaillé sur le côté philosophique des choses et j'ai essayé d'expliquer le raisonnement au maximum sans trop partir en débat. Je pense que mon texte est à la portée de tout le monde. En réalité, Mirana me parait le personnage le plus complexe ( et le meilleur, de mon sens ) de l'histoire et qui mérite que l'on s'attarde un peu dessus._

 _ **/!\ Warning /!\**_ : _Côté obscur mentionné texte aux réflexions légèrement philosophiques, vous êtes prévenus !_

 _Sur ce, enjoy et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! ;)_

 _R &R !_

* * *

 _« If we can't restrain the beast which dwells inside_

 _It will find it's way somehow, somewhere in time. »_

Blanc.

Tout est blanc à Marmoreal. Un blanc de marbre, presque aveuglant, d'une pureté qui en serait presque douteuse aux yeux de personnes clairvoyantes.

Or, la raison n'a jamais été de rigueur à Underland.

J'ai d'ailleurs toujours trouvé que penser dans le but de lever un voile était une chose dangereuse. Très dangereuse.

D'après moi, l'Homme est un être se menant à sa propre perte. Il veut toujours savoir, expliquer l'inexplicable, et ne se contente jamais, car sa soif de désir est sans frontière et sa limite n'en est que davantage indéfinie.

En particulier au peuple d'Aboveland.

Je n'en veux pas à notre chère Alice d'être si curieuse, elle est humaine après tout.

Le fait est, que le voile de l'habitude l'empêche de voir clairement le monde comme il est. En particulier quand ce monde _n'est pas_. Et c'est bien cela qui fait la complexité d'Underland, mais aussi sa simplicité, car l'on y redécouvre tout ce qui à toujours existé parce qu'on croyait que _ça n'existait pas_.

Je redoute l'Homme car il est doté d'imagination, j'envie l'animal pour son sens des priorités.

Malheureusement, même le peuple d'Underland est parfois incapable de _voir_.

Ils ne voient que ce qu'ils _veulent_ voir, mais cette affirmation est trop logique. Beaucoup trop logique. Et la logique ici n'est d'aucune aide, car tout est métaphore, et j'avoue m'en lasser par moments.

Et si on y regarde mieux, bien mieux, toute cette lumière n'est qu'un leur.

Elle me fait peur, parfois.

Elle me glace le sang.

Du moins, elle le ferait, si il n'était pas déjà aussi gelé.

Le peuple d'Underland me voit comme la pureté incarnée. Comme celle qui aime inconditionnellement, et dont la sincérité touche en profondeur de telle sorte que mes actions ne soient que le reflet pur de mes pensées.

Comme celle qui aime et donne sans recevoir.

Ah.

Je n'aime pas plus que je ne déteste.

La question qui reste dans l'inconscient des autres et constamment dans mon esprit est toujours la même.

Je ne sais pas si je me bats par amour des miens, ou par haine des autres.

Le fait est, que je connais la réponse, bien plus que je ne l'admets.

Et cette réponse me fait peur, elle me terrifie. Elle me ronge de l'intérieur.

Le peuple, lui, en est moins conscient. Inconscient.

Inconscient que derrière tout ce blanc, tout ce marbre, toute cette lumière, se cache une vérité d'un noir d'obsidienne.

J'ai méticuleusement travaillé à refréner ce penchant maléfique qui sommeillait en moi.

Tellement que j'en ai travaillé l'environnement qui m'entoure.

Ce blanc n'est qu'une façade. Une belle carapace de pureté et de douceur toute aussi fausse que mon sourire que j'affiche tous les jours.

Je me nie jour après jour, je m'efface, je me force, je me cache.

Et aux yeux de tous, le bonheur à Marmoreal est si facile d'atteinte, car ils nient l'existence d'une moralité obligatoire. Ou du moins, ils refusent de s'y conformer.

J'ai construit un palais de marbre ou la chaleur accueille tous les bannis, ou les vices semblent oubliés aux yeux de tous et ou les règles n'existent pas, car elles nous empêchent de jouir de la vie.

Ils sont égoïstes, mais je ne peux pas leur en vouloir.

Je suis la seule à me contraindre, à me refréner.

La vérité est, que le mal sommeille en chacun de nous, et que cette moralité si difficile à supporter, et que eux jettent au vent, me force à calmer le feu brûlant qui sommeille en moi.

Je ne blâme personne.

On hait la vertu et on la fuit, car elle contredit notre nature. On la loue, on l'emprunte, mais on la déteste autant que l'être autre.

L'Homme est de nature égoïste, il pli son corps à la morale mais son esprit n'en est que plus raide encore.

J'ai toujours eu tendance à penser que la morale était hypocrite.

Nous sommes égoïstes, c'est un fait et ça restera tel quel. Cet égoïsme est marqué au fer rouge en nous – en moi – or cette si belle morale voudrait que l'on s'en débarrasse.

Et le seul moyen d'y être complètement dévoué serait d'éradiquer cet égoïsme pour que nos intentions soient intrinsèquement pures.

On vit bien avec nos vices, on ne veut s'en défaire, car cela impliquerait de faire violence à notre nature, et c'est cela que je raisonne :

La morale voudrait que l'on pervertisse notre nature profonde, aussi laide et immuable qu'elle soit, j'en conviens, et cela fait du moraliste un hypocrite de vigueur.

Je suis hypocrite, j'en consent, je me pardonne, mais je m'exaspère.

Je me fais violence chaque jour, je souffre, je porte le fardeau de la morale au prix de mon bonheur.

Le fait est, que les moralistes sont souvent juges de leur entourage, mais je ne m'autorise pas à aller jusque là, simplement parce que je suis témoins et consciente de mon auto-perversion, et que là ou les autres s'arrêtent à leur propre opinion, je prends en compte celle des autres.

Je ne me proclame pas Exemple, loin de là. Je me fais pitié, je n'ai plus foi en moi-même, mais je garde espoir en les autres. J'aime mon pêché, mais je le dissimule.

Je suis prisonnière de ma propre carapace de marbre, ce que je ne souhaite à personne.

Il faut choisir entre protéger les autres ou protéger sa liberté, j'ai choisis, et j'ai perdu au change.

Je ne réclame pas ma liberté, je me suis enchaînée toute seule.

Mon choix n'est ni le bon, ni le mauvais. L'idée n'est pas de philosopher. Il est simplement le plus dur à supporter, car il signifie se remettre en question, éradiquer son égoïsme, ce qui est fondamentalement impossible. Il signifie lutter contre soi même, vainement, et s'y attendre, car celui qui l'ignore est bien naïf.

Ce que vise le désir implique toujours une transgression : qui voudrait s'y risquer ?

C'est de cela qu'Iracebeth faisait abusivement usage.

A mon contraire, elle laissait ses pulsions primitives l'envahir sans tenter de les refréner, et je me demande souvent, si elle n'en jouissait pas plus que moi, et si elle n'en était pas plus honnête avec elle même, finalement. Vaut-il mieux être aimé et prisonnier de soi même ou détesté et libre de disposer de soi même ?

En d'autre termes, vaut-il mieux être aimé pour ce que l'on est pas, ou risquer d'être détesté pour ce que l'on est vraiment ?

Qui a faux et a raison, j'aimerais le savoir.

Sans moralité préservée, ses actions n'étaient que le pur reflet de son âme sans filtre pour l'enjoliver, sujette à tous ses changements de gout et d'humeur.

Une âme damnée reste une âme damnée, la mienne n'est que dissimulée par une belle, une magnifique hypocrisie. Un beau mensonge.

Extérieurement, ma sœur a la guerre alors que j'ai la paix. La vérité est, qu'intérieurement, égoïstement et irrévocablement, elle est en paix et je suis en guerre.

Je m'enclave toute seule, mais ma soif d'obscurité n'en est que grandissante.

Le fait est, que mon cœur est aussi noir que le sien.


End file.
